Super Heroes vs Super Villain: New Dark Era
Super Heroes vs Super Villain 2 is an upcoming CGI animated action/adventure movie. It will be release June 1, 2017. It's the sequel to Super Heroes vs Super Villain and the second installment of the Super Heroes Franchise. Synopsis 12 months after the horrible battle, our heroes now have to live in a dark era after losing to the mighty, dark, Vlad. Although, after all of them went their own ways, the two leaders, Spongebob and Lincoln, regroup once again to find a way to defeat Vlad, with Timmy and Jimmy joining the team to defeat Vlad. Can they win the battle? Plot The movie begins, a few days after the battle, with Spongebob in his spaceship, waiting to get to Earth. Spongebob talks to Sandy and confirms what he found, for example, Pearl and Bubbles are gone and the whole Galaxy is affected. He also tells Sandy, that he is running out of things. Later, as Spongebob sleeps the spaceship crashes in front of his house. Meanwhile, on land, it shows heroes also trying to find survivors for the FBI. Ronnie Annie found Lincoln and says she lost her family, and she's the only one on Earth. Lincoln tells Ronnie Annie that his parents disappeared, along with Lily. In ghost world, it shows Vlad recovering from the battle. For example, he has a black eye and broken his left hand during battle. Back in the Bikini Bottom, Spongebob served Krabby Patties, although very few customers arrived. Sandy and Patrick spent weeks looking for any survivors. The sea crew regroup, with Sandy confirming they barely found anyone. On land, Lincoln and his family were forced to find more food, since they were low on it. Stores were empty in many areas. Very few were open. The movie jumps 2 months later, Spongebob and Lincoln agreed it's the perfect time to regroup. Super Heroes regroup in a Police Station. Discussing how many people were still missing and how they can stop Vlad. As Sandy states the list of missing citizens they know, Lincoln tells her they don't know where Danny went. So the crew decided to go look for him, with Danny being found by Lori. He takes down a bad guy before telling Lori what happened to his family and friends. After regrouping, Danny explains where he had been. Over the past 2 months, he had been looking for Vlad, and he reveals that he left Earth a few days ago. Sandy explains only Ghost Prison has enough information to know where Vlad is. In a secret maze, there's a portal to the dimension. However, Lisa confirms it's best to wait another 10 months to fully recover. 10 months later, our characters are a year older and they regroup again to find Vlad. Sandy confirms Ghost Prison also has some weapons they can use to stop Vlad. But first they need to find the parts of the portal still missing. However, Cat Noris' friends came to help. The team had finish building the portal and they walk into it. They ended up in ghost prison not before getting attacked by ghost guards. Super Heroes quickly overpower them and they moved on. Several hours later, they got the information where Vlad is just before Walker shows up and battles them. After a long, tough battle, the team left the prison as it explodes due to Walker falling into the TNT area with high speed. With enough information, the team made a spaceship and went to go find Vlad. But overnight, they were attacked by Vlad's army with Vlad coming inside to battle the heroes. Danny and Spongebob battle Vlad, with Spongebob pushing Vlad off the spaceship and he was hanging on. Spongebob tries to get the watch of power, but Vlad vanishes with only his cape remaining. Sandy however, saves Spongebob before he falls inside a walk, with her jetpack. Now, they have to stop the spaceship from falling but it was too late and they all crashed into the lake. Spongebob wakes up to see they were in a camp and they were greeted by Jimmy and Timmy. They revealed that Vlad is still looking for them and they will help stop him. They confront Vlad on a cliff and they battle him, with Vlad winning once again. He takes Ronnie Anne, but was taken down by Lincoln and Danny. Vlad takes the watch of power, after being struck by lightning, he places it on his chest, becoming a clock. Making him the destroyer of time. He escapes, with Jimmy and Nina trying to bring the spaceship down but they slip off. The team regroup again to find a way to defeat Vlad once and for all. Danny says it's important to take the clock from him, it could bring everyone back, if they fail Vlad will forever destroy time. The team decide to recover first before going after him. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs is coming up with a plan to come out of this dimension, he attempts to build a portal but it fails. Back on Ghost Planet, the team were able to find Vlad and they went into a battle. Vlad quickly overpowers them, with Spongebob getting defeated last. As Vlad went to finish them off,Timmy grabs the clock and tries to remove it. The team quickly got up and went to help Timmy. Vlad was able to get them off, but something bad happened. It undo the event with the whole Super Heroes coming back. They all decided to battle Vlad, while Plankton runs away for a "Secret Plan". Vlad goes into his upgraded form and it was a long battle. Spongebob finishes off Vlad by throwing him to the lake of doom, which leaves Vlad fate unknown. After winning the battle, the Super Hero team decide to return to Earth. After they return, life is shown in peace, and it ends with Spongebob yelling, "I'm Ready!" In the post credit scene, it's revealed that Plankton has a special mission in space. Plankton takes a knee who reveals to be Man Ray. In the second post credit scene, it shows Bubbles looking into the stars before seeing a bright light with the symbol of the Voltron team. The scene cuts to Prince Lotor turning to the screen grinding at something. Voice Cast Tom Kenny as Spongebob Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles Clancy Brown as Mr.Krabs Mr. Lawrence as Karen and Plankton Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud Grey DesLisle as Lola Loud and San Manson Jessica DiCicco as Lucy and Lynn Loud Catherine Taber as Lori Loud Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud Grey Griffin as Lily Loud Chris Pratt as Adrien Agreste (Cat Noris) Cristina Vee as Marinette Dupian-Cheng (Ladybug) Matt Berry as Bubbles (Dolphin) Nika Futterman as Luna Loud Calerl Harris as Clyde McBride Martin Mull as Vlad David Kaufman as Danny Phantom Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron Tara Strong as Timmy Turner Carrie Keranen as Alya Cesaire (Rena Rouge) Ben Diskin as Nino Lahiffe (Carapace) Selah Victor as Chloe Bourgeois (Queen Bee) Trailers+Tv Spots Super Heroes vs Super Villain New Dark Era/Trailers Ads Super Heroes vs Super Villain New Dark Era/Ads Interviews Super Heroes vs Super Villain: New Dark Era/Interviews Reviews Critics Ratings The early reactions say "The movie was incredible and was much better than the prequel! It's like they improved from their errors! The final battle, the ending, and the post credit scene gives us hope for more awesome movies in the future!" When the movie was released, Rotten Tomatoes rate it 85%, saying "The movie was in fact better, with more heroes and more villains for the future films. The movie's ending was open proving this is a cinematic universe and it's ready to expand." IMdb rates the movie 8/10, but like it's prequel, it states: "Good movie, although it would be better having more villains which would stand by the title. However, the ending gives us that the next film and the movies in the future would have more villains in one movie instead of one or two major villains." Audience Score On Rotten Tomatoes the score for the audience was 81%, higher than it's prequel which had 75%. Box Office During it's opening week, it grossed $250 million, twice as high as the an earlier prediction $125 million. It continued to grow, by the end of the year it received $2.216 billion. Making it the second highest grossing film of all time. Sequel Joel Coward confirms a sequel is going to be release soon. Musics Whatever it takes It ain't me Dusk Till Dawn Trivia * This film is confirmed to have characters to come back, from the dimension. * Joel Cowards confirms that things will get worse. * Time jump is confirmed to be in the sequel. * The writer confirms the first 10-20 minutes would be about our heroes recovering. * This movie will be longer than the first installment, which was 1 hour and 40 minutes, this movie is longer by an hour. * Joel Coward confirms the movie will feature a epic final battle, viewers won't forget. When this was released, fans think Vlad has a upgrade form, this theory is supported by a photo of Vlad with watch of power. * Tom Kenny confirms the movie will be unpredictable. He also confirms that there would be a huge battle with Vlad and all the Super Heroes. Category:Nickelodeon Movies